Haunted
by RoxRox
Summary: They have been imprisoned for far too long. Sora will pay. Roxas/Namine, Larxene/Axel, Sora/Kairi. blood, gore and angst, beware! nonAU, oneshot. R&R please!


Okay, this is EXTREMELY gory, so if you can't stand blood, KEEP AWAY AND GO TO A HAPPY PLACE! I'M SERIOUS PEOPLE! In other news, enjoy at own risk.

Disclaimer: The characters are not mine, damn it! Stop asking!

This was my entry for a contest on DA, it's meant to be scary, but I think it's more horror and gore than scary stuff.

* * *

The brunette ran through the black corridor, his Keyblade held loosely over his shoulder, ever ready to strike any time. A distant scream hastened both his breath and speed. As he made his turn into another, darker part of the castle, he saw a glimmering figure at the other end of the hall, bending over a mass of darkness on the floor. Sora spurted down, coming nearer to the white and black figures. Their hazy outlines started to sharpen and soon he knew who was standing and who was lying on the ground.

Sora came to a stop and pointed his blade at the girl in a once white sun dress, now splattered by the crimson liquid of the red haired on the floor.

"Why?" Sora squeaked quietly, choking on sobs while tears ran down his face. The blond spread a fox grin, yet her eyes looked innocently at the heartbroken Keyblade master. He dropped to his knees, taking the bleeding girl in his arms, crying uncontrollably.

"Kairi!"

He jumped up, breathing rapidly, sweat pearls running down his features. The sunlight lurked through the open window, touching almost everything in his room. After Sora coordinated himself on where he was, he started to relax again. He fell back into his sheets, breathing deeply.

"It was just a dream..." he whispered to himself.

"No shit, sherlock." Sora jumped to his feet, Keyblade drawn and ready to attack the intruder. He relaxed again as he saw his mirror image looking at him in fake shock.

"Wow, you finally decided to be a murderer and kill your very own self? Also know as me?" the blond said. Sora sighed at his Nobody's sarcasm.

"Roxas, shut it. Not in the morning. Especially not this morning." he said while turning to the door. Roxas' reflection appeared on a glass on Sora's desk, right next to the brunette.

"Aww, did the oh so powerful and fearless Keyblade master had a bad dream? C'mere, I'll give you a hug!" To express his point further, the blond nobody spread out his arms in a welcoming gesture. Sora snatched the glass and threw it against the next wall. The shattered pieces showed a hurt Roxas.

"Mmh, touchy today, aren't we?"

Sora made sure he stepped on Roxas' smug face as he left the room.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Sora!" Kairi waved him over. Riku was already standing with her at the beach of their little island.

"Care to join us going into the secret place?" Riku asked grinning. Sora nodded. He was always up for an adventure. He looked at his red haired love again.

_The two blonds smiled happily, even though they only could stare at another. Roxas whispered something only the two nobodies could hear. Namine smiled even brighter._

"_Soon, we'll be free."_

The three friends went to the small cave. They looked around, reminiscing about how they drew all these pictures and mainly their childhood together. Sora stopped in front of the door to the heart of their world.

"You know, I never sealed this door." he said. Riku and Kairi turned curious to him.

"Then you better do it now. All worlds' key holes need to be sealed away from the darkness." Riku said wisely, Kairi grimaced at him.

"He's right. But let's do it together!" she said. Sora smiled at her and nodded.

The two got to Sora's sides, Kairi left and Riku right. Sora summoned his Keyblade and the three put their hands on the handle. The blade started to glow and a strand of pure light shot out towards the door.

Only it didn't lock it. The door opened.

"Hey, what's happening?" Kairi said, slowly freaking when she saw dark strands creep out of the opened door. Riku drew his own blade.

"I don't know, but it sure looks bad." he said, standing in front of the girl, protecting. She herself drew her blade.

Two spirits appeared, one of a blond girl in a white sun dress, the other a same blond boy, dressed in black and white. The two, despite the situation, looked very happy. Sora choked.

"What's happening? R-Roxas? Namine?" he said, but they just ignored him.

"See, we're free, just like we promised." Roxas said.

"So, we can be together again!" the other blond chirped. Roxas grew a fox grin.

"Only one more thing left to do." he turned to Sora, Kairi and Riku, all of them, stunned. Namine turned as well, same fox like expression on her face.

Darkness spread through the cave sucking the three residents of light into the black abyss, leaving the two nobodies alone, holding hands, finally free.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Riku landed on hard floor, seeing nothing but black. He heard a soft chuckle behind him.

"Hello, Riku." The voice was deep and all too familiar. Riku choked as he summoned his blade.

"It can't be..."

The Seeker of Darkness charged at the silver haired wielder.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

The red haired looked up.

"What's that?" he asked, emerald orbs shimmering. Slender fingers pulled his chin back to face equally green eyes.

"Why does it matter? We're already dead, can't get any worse." she snapped softly, playing with the pyro's lips again. He pulled back again.

"Well, maybe it's a way out, back to the living." he said seductive. The Nymph raised her eyebrows.

"You're too curious for your own good, red." Axel smirked.

"That's why it's me and not Demyx who's at your side. Or rather, under you." he added, smirking yet again at this fortunate situation with Larxene.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"I see dead people."

"Uhm, no, you don't. You're the dead one, not me." the blond said to his old friend. The Nocturne recovered from his shock and started tuning his Sitar again.

"So, how come you're here now? Didn't you-" Demyx was interrupted by the other.

"Portals, Demyx. Though, only those that are whole can return to the living."

"Interesting. Why are you here?"

"Someone needs to pay." he said evilly. Demyx glanced up at him.

"I've been here long enough to long for revenge. I'd love to kill him, but how-" Once again, the musician was interrupted.

"No, no, no, not kill him. Yet. Make him suffer first. And that'll be easy since he already is here."

"The brat's here?!" Demyx shouted out, energy busting through his dead body.

"I sent Xehanort after his soul. Namine will take care of his heart. I don't care what you do with him, but choose wisely. There are about twenty others who want a piece, too."

"Just, one more thing; Why? What did he ever do to you?" The blond looked to his friend, hate written all over him.

"What he did?! He destroyed my life, he imprisoned me, and I didn't get one tiny thanks after all I've done for him! He lives because of me! He kept me from Namine! He is the reason Axel is dead!" he screamed. Demyx took a step back; never has he seen the other this angry.

"What Axel did was his own choice. Besides, he did it because he wanted to see you." he said calmly.

"He wouldn't have needed to do it if Sora didn't exist!"

"If Sora hadn't existed, you wouldn't be here!"

The blond huffed, defeated. "He still deserves to be broken. What about you?! He killed my friends just because you're Nobodies! That's like being being racist!" Demyx nodded agreeing.

"Do whatever you want, just leave his body alive enough for me to finish him."

Roxas left through a portal.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

The red haired ran through the corridor, each step echoing from the walls a hundredfold.

"Sora! Where are you?!" she screamed into the abyss. When she took another turn, the girl stopped sharp at the sight of a bright red mane.

"Long time, no see, Kairi." the man said darkly. Kairi leaned back, panting heavily but her senses alert.

"Get away from me!"

"You know, I can still bring you to Sora." he spoke again.

"You... helped him, right?" Kairi asked cautiously. Axel nodded.

"Always have. So, do you trust me now?" the red head reached his hand out to the other red head. The girl took it carefully. The Flurry smirked his trademark grin.

"Very well." The two left through a portal.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Zexion grinned maliciously as his victim broke down of exhaustion. A portal behind him made him turn.

"Just five more minutes please." he asked to the newcomer. The blond shook his head.

"Xehanort's done. Guide our dear friend to his soul." he said, then left. The Cloaked Schemer looked back at his prey while summoning some more illusions, smirking evilly all the same.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Riku... you've made such a mess out of something so simple." The cloaked figure licked the ruby red liquid off the blade. The pile of clothes, blood and silver hair on the floor panted one last time as his juices kept running from him. The cloaked figured huffed and stabbed the boy again, earning a defeated groan and spilling more crimson on his cloak. He heard footsteps approach as he bend down to see his victim close up.

"Hey! What are- RIKU!" the brunette new comer screamed as he held his key blade in battle stance, looking scarred at his friend's silver head. The cloaked man smirked and pulled the head up by the hair.

Riku's face did not look peaceful. Scarred, blood still gushing out of the wounds, mouth slightly dripping and his aquamarine eyes gazing emptily into unseen abyss. Sora felt tears rush to his eyes.

"Why?!" he screamed while charging at his enemy. The man however smirked as he pulled his hood back and vanished through a portal before Sora could reach him.

"XEHANORT!!" the wielder screamed into the darkness. He knelt down beside the blood stained silver haired, pulling him to rest in his arms.

"Riku...no, no, NO!" he whispered then yelled, water rising and falling from his ocean blue eyes.

A last tear fell on the red cheeks of Riku. Sora closed the aquamarine eyes, sleeping forever.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"You said you'd bring me to Sora!" the girl protested.

"You'll see him soon enough. Hey, Sparks, brought you a present." the red haired waved at a newcomer, a blond woman with darts between her fingers.

"Who is that?" she growled at him, still angered about the interruption earlier. Axel smirked.

"His heart." he put his hand on the spot where the pyro's heart should have been. Larxene grew a fox's grin.

"Namine can wait." Electric sparks flew through through the air. The red headed girl took a couple of steps back before yelling at her acquaintance.

"Liar! You never had the smallest intention of going to him!" Axel put a hurt look on his face.

"How ungrateful! After what I've done for you lot? Sora will come to us, not vise versa."

Kairi screamed as daggers ran through her side.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

He was too heavy, Sora couldn't carry him out without dropping his guard.

"I'm sorry, Riku." he whispered sadly as he left his old friend in a more proud and peaceful position than before. Clinging tight to his Keyblade, the brunette made his way through the corridors. This was, without doubt, Castle Oblivion, as he had figured a while ago. Though it has changed, instead of white it was black now. A distant scream made him turn so quick, his neck cracked.

"Kairi." he breathed out, running towards the source of the sound.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"That's enough." the blond said calmly, despite the situation. Her white dress was drenched in crimson fluid, hair knotted with dried blood. The other blond, even messier than her younger acquaintance, withdrew the daggers from the bleeding girl's stomach area. She licked the blade pleasurable, while the only male with them smirked at his partner lustily.

"You know how much that turns me on..." he smirked, wrapping his arms around the Nymph. She smiled a sadistic grin back at him.

"Let's finish what we started, red." The two vanished through a portal, kissing more passionately than ever. Another portal appeared behind the girl that has been left with her Other. The figure hugged her tightly.

"Had fun?" he asked while starting to kiss her neck. Under all the blood, Namine turned pink.

"More than you could imagine." she smiled, her hands entangled in his still clean, spiky blond hair.

"I think it's your most beautiful artwork yet." Roxas said, looking at the mass of flesh, blood and bones on the floor. Namine replied by brushing his lips with her own. Roxas smiled foxy as he played with his love's tongue lustful. The zipper of his shorts went down. He hesitated his next move.

"What, got something against hot, wild sex on a corpse?" Namine asked, arching her eyebrows. The Key grinned at her.

"Mmh, feisty, I like that!"he said before almost violently kissing her again, his hand moving up her skirt. Footsteps from afar stopped them.

"That's Sora. You gotta go." the petite murderer said disappointed. Roxas licked her lips playfully a last time.

"We continue this over his corpse. I promise." he winked and vanished through a portal.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

The brunette ran through the black corridor, his Keyblade held loosely over his shoulder, ever ready to strike any time. A distant scream hastened both his breath and speed. As he made his turn into another, darker part of the castle, he saw a glimmering figure at the other end of the hall, bending over a mass of darkness on the floor. Sora spurted down, coming nearer to the white and black figures. Their hazy outlines started to sharpen and soon he knew who was standing and who was lying on the ground.

Sora came to a stop and pointed his blade at the girl in a once white sun dress, now splattered by the crimson liquid of the red haired on the floor.

"Why?" Sora squeaked quietly, choking on sobs while tears ran down his face. The blond spread a fox grin, yet her eyes looked innocently at the heartbroken Keyblade master. He dropped to his knees, taking the bleeding girl in his arms, crying uncontrollably.

"Kairi!"

He jumped up, breathing rapidly, sweat pearls running down his features. The sunlight lurked through the open window, touching almost everything in his room. After Sora coordinated himself on where he was, he started to relax again. He fell back into his sheets, breathing deeply.

"It was just a dream..." he whispered to himself.

"No shit, sherlock." Sora jumped to his feet, Keyblade drawn and ready to attack the intruder. Looking directly at his mirror image, he tensed even more.

"De javu, right?" Roxas continued, looking, somewhat pleased. Sora didn't withdrew his blade.

"What's going on?" he demanded, not his own self any longer. Sweat broke out from his forehead.

"Oh, you're just haunted, that's all. Haunted by those who you've slaughtered without reason." Roxas' voice raised a little with the last bit. Sora kept starring at his Nobody.

"It was you. You planned this from the very beginning!" the brunette screamed, tears once again striking his eyes. Kairi, Riku... it hasn't been a dream. Sora only just realized how sadistic his Nobody really was.

"How could you?!" he yelled. Roxas only smirked wider. He stepped out of the mirror, Oathkeeper and Oblivion drawn.

"I'll give you ten seconds to think about what you did to deserve this. Time starts now."

"Wha-"

"Eight left."

"The organization was bad! They had to be stopped!"

"Four."

"It was my duty!"

"Two."

"I'm sorry!"

"Beep. Time's over, you lost." Roxas charged at the unprepared Keyblade master, ripping a fair bit of flesh out his arm. Sora screamed, dropping his weapon, unable to wield it with such a wound. The blond struck down upon the defenseless brunette, mercilessly cutting of chunks of his Other's body and spilling his life juices on the both of them. Sora screamed in pain unimaginable while Roxas laughed manically.

Sora was on the floor, conscious and heavily breathing, Roxas bend down, Oathkeeper handily at his side.

"Hey, let's play doctor. I'll be the doctor and your the patient." the blond sliced open Sora's stomach, revealing the already bleeding vitals.

"You know, I always wanted to play doctor when I was a child." he continued during Sora's cries for help and mercy. "Oh, wait, I forgot: I never was one, you stole that from me." he ripped out Sora's entire stomach, cutting off the tubes with his blades. Sora groaned, too exhausted to scream.

"Mmh, there seems to be a lot of internal bleeding here. I'm gonna have to take out some stuff to find the source, Sora." he continued slicing off his Other's vitals until he got to the chest of the brunette.

"Oh, look, there it is; this thumping thing, it spills all your blood around, I'm gonna have to take it out." Roxas brushed past the ribbs, gripping tightly around the life organ Sora's. With one powerful pull, he ripped out the still beating muscle, splattering more blood on the two. With Sora's last breath, he said to the blond.

"Roxas, you bastard." The Keyblade master closed his eyes in a futile fashion. Roxas smirked while holding up the heart.

"Wondrous, isn't it? How many feelings this thing here can give you." he threw it onto the corpse.

"Okay, doctor's gone, you got a visitor." The dead boy kept silent.

"Hello, Sora. Feeling a little... dead?" he smirked, his ocean blue eyes fixed on the blood mass below him. The door opened.

"Ah, Namine, just in time." The two murderers grinned bloody fox smiles.

* * *

Yesh. I really enjoyed writing this. Maybe I should do it more often... a lot of blood there. Mmmh, blood... I need a daily fix of that...

review, otherwise Roxas will come to your house and haunt you...


End file.
